The present disclosure relates generally to patient access disconnection systems and methods for medical treatments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the detection of a patient access disconnection, such as the detection of needle or catheter dislodgment during dialysis therapy.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known access disconnection configuration. Blood is drawn from an arm 12 of a patient through an arterial line 14 connected the patient via an arterial needle 16. Blood is returned to the patient, after it has been treated, via a venous line 18 and venous needle 20. Needles 16 and 20 actually connect to a shunt 22, which is placed in fluid communication with one of the patient's arteries and veins. Accidental disconnection of the arterial line 14 during treatment is not as serious an issue as this simply eliminates the source of blood to the blood pump. Access disconnection of venous line 18 during treatment is a serious concern because arterial line 14 keeps feeding blood to the blood pump, while venous line 18 returns blood to a location outside of the patient.
A variety of different medical treatments relate to the delivery of fluid to, through and/or from a patient, such as the delivery of blood between a patient and an extracorporeal system connected to the patient via a needle or needles inserted within the patient. For example, plasmapherisis, hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration are all treatments that remove waste, toxins and excess water directly from the patient's blood. During these treatments, the patient is connected to an extracorporeal circuit and machine, and the patient's blood is pumped through the circuit and machine. Waste, toxins and excess water are removed from the patient's blood, and the blood is infused back into the patient.
In these treatments, needles or similar access devices are inserted into the patient's vascular system so that the patient's blood can be transported to and from the extracorporeal machine. Traditional hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration treatments can last several hours and are generally performed in a treatment center about three to four times per week. In in-center treatments, patients undergoing hemodialysis, for example, are monitored visually to detect needle dislodgment. However, the needle may not be in plain view of the patient or medical staff (e.g., it may be covered by a blanket) such that it could delay detection and timely response.
Moreover, in view of the increased quality of life, observed reductions in both morbidity and mortality and lower costs with respect to in-center treatments, a renewed interest has arisen for self-care and home therapies, such as home hemodialysis. Such home therapies (whether hemodialysis, hemofiltration or hemodiafiltration) can be done during the day, evening or nocturnally. If unsupervised or asleep, dislodgment risks increase because a caregiver is not present and perhaps even the patient is not aware of a dislodgment.
Various systems exist for detecting needle dislodgement in hemodialysis. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,022,098 (“the '098 patent”) and 7,052,480 (“the '480 patent”), both entitled Access Disconnection Systems And Methods, and assigned to the eventual assignee of the present application, disclose access disconnection systems that measure an electrical impedance of the extracorporeal dialysis circuit connected to the vascular access needles. An external voltage or current source is used to inject a small current (e.g., less that 2.5 μ-Amp) into the blood flow. While this external current is small compared to other systems, the source still requires that measures be taken to ensure that the current does not exceed 10 μ-Amp, which is considered in the art to be a safety limit for intercardiac devices. Further, sensitivity of the impedance system can be decreased when the patient is connected to earth ground (e.g., through grounding devices found in clinics and homes).
Another problem with systems that inject current into the extracorporeal circuits occurs if the dislodged needle reestablishes contact with the other needle through leaked blood. Here, the electrical parameter being sensed, e.g., impedance, may not change or not change enough to signal an access disconnection even though one has occurred.
A further obstacle involves the addition of contacts to the disposable portion of the blood treatment system. Metal or otherwise conductive members placed in the disposable add a certain amount of manufacturing difficulty and cost.
A need accordingly exists for improved blood access disconnection systems.